Rise of the Soul Empress Kushina
by The First Kitsukage
Summary: Kushina was forced out of the leaf village after Minato sealed the Kyuubi in her only son. Running from the ANBU sent to kill her she fell into a portal that sent her into another dimension. There she heard of 2 swords that could make anything come true.


**TFK: This is a one chapter story. But a preview of another story I intend to make one day.**

**Crossover: Naruto/Soul Calibur IV **

**One shot**

**SUM: Kushina was forced out of the leaf village after Minato sealed the Kyuubi in her only son. Running from the ANBU sent to kill her she fell into a portal that sent her into another dimension. There she heard of 2 swords that could make anything come true. Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Rested and filled with Hate she sets out to claim their powers for her own.**

**Evil Kushina **

**No pairings.**

**This story will go like story mode Soul Caliber IV - 5 rounds with 4, 3, 2, or 1 opponent each. **

**I will try to explain the fights as best I can.**

* * *

**Rise of the Soul Empress Kushina**

Twelve years. That's how long it's been for me. Twelve years of worrying about my son. Is he alive? Is he alright? Is he hurt? Is he crying for his mother? And is that ass whole of a 3rd Hokage having his ninja beat him. Kakashi or her former students better have been protecting him these 12 years. Or may god help them when I get back. Twelve years. Twelve years of trying to find a way back to the elemental nations. So far no luck. Until I came across this scroll. It spoke about 2 blades. Soul Calibur a sword a great power and good. And Soul Edge, a sword of equal power and evil. Separate, each sword wields great power. But together... it was said that you could do anything. So then she decided. She would get these swords Soul Caliber and Soul Edge then use their great power to send her back to her son. And punish those that hurt him. And... As for any that opposed her... well... they would die, slowly, and painfully. None will stop her from seeing her son. Being with him. Hugging him. Kissing him on the forehead. Loving him.

"I will crush any that stand in my way." She said. Her eyes showing the most hatful expression possible. May heaven help those in her way. No one else will.

Kushina put her armor on that she had made for this one journey. She was feeling particular _EVIL_ for this journey so she grabbed her favorite armor.

First she put on her Chain Mail. Nice fit. (Inner Upper body armor)

Then her Shinobi Tabi for her feet. Almost felt like home. (Feet)

Topped that off with her Goddess Greaves. (Legs)

She then put on her Belle Skirt. (Lower Body)

Then her Ashigaru Gauntlets. (Hands)

Next was her Breastplate. She could have had better but she like it. Showed off her big chest. She had it specially made because of her chest size. (Outer Upper Body)

Then she got her Scarf that she took of the body of one of her kills. (small thin neck scarf)

Then she put on her Punishment Spaulders. (Shoulders)

She put on her Spy Mask. She almost felt like Kakashi (Face like Kakashi's)

Then lastly. She put on her Goddess Galea helmet. (Head)

_**(If you have Soul Caliber IV check it out on a female character)**_

All of which had been painted pure black. To fit her mood. She was mad. Pissed and every since of the word... extremely homicidal.

She picked up her sword. And looked at herself in the mirror. She looked nothing like her former self.

Her hair was still long just snow white. Days of training, and worrying about her son day and night would to that to a woman. Her skin pale beyond that of any one of those ROOT guys. Sai would look sunburned next to her. Next where the rings around her eyes. Dark rings from lack of sleep. And her eye color. She had forgotten what it was. But now it was an evil yellow. She didn't know how or why. But she liked it. Made her feel more _EVIL_ then she was. But she had swords to clam and a son to see and spoil silly. So memory lane would have to wait. She left the house that she had build and burned it.

**

* * *

**

Stage 1: A Mother's Journey

Kushina found herself at a place called Thesmophores' Imperial Garden. Whatever that was. All she cared about was the fact that 3 people were paring her path. She sneered.

"Who are you? What are you?" Setsuka asked.

"Get out of my way and I won't kill you!" Kushina drew her sword.

Kushina charged first faking up and going low. Setsuka blocked with her Katana, she tried to kick Kushina in the head but she caught her foot with her free hand. Kushina tossed her to the other end of the little battle area they were in.

She did not let up there. She brought down her blade with full force. Setsuka still on the ground blocked before she was cut in half.

Setsuka forced Kushina off her and got to her feet. She charged Kushina ready to strike her down.

Kushina has had enough of this fight. She charged her blade with water chakra. Setsuka ran intending to chop off Kushina's head.

"Die!"

Kushina did one horizontal slash. Then put her sword away.

Setsuka stopped and her eyes widened. She blade was cut in two. Then blood leaked from one long wound on her chest. She then fell.

Mitsurugi came down next.

"So. You wish for an early grave."

With his Katana he came high. Kushina blocked with her arm guards and hit him on the side of his chest with her katana.

He punched her in the face but the pain was minimal to nothing. She kicked him in the chest and then took another swing at him with her blade.

He blocked with his shoulder armor but it shattered upon impact. She then did a jumping spin kick to his face and he did a 360 spin and fall to the ground.

"What? Is that all you got?" She taunted.

He wiped the blood off his chin, and got up. She gave him a hand motion to bring it. He got up and changed his sword.

Unknown to him Kushina was charging her own sword. When he was in range she cut his sword in two then slashed his chest then when she was behind him she put her sword in his back. Then pulled out as he fell.

The final woman came down, Taki. In her red skin tight suit.

"I cannot ignore your evil deeds."

She got into her stance ready to fight the woman before her.

"Bring it!"

Taki brought out both her short swords to combat this woman. At first she thought her 2 short swords would be enough to get though this woman's defense. But Kushina's speed with her Katana was faster than she thought possible.

Taki almost got in a hit with her twin short swords but Kushina deflected them and hit the back of Taki's head with the butt end of her Katana. Then kicked her away.

Taki rolled so she could get back on her feet. She sneered at the white haired woman in front of her.

"Come on... you bore me ninja wanna-be." She smiled at the angry look in Taki's eyes.

Taki ran at Kushina charging her weapons with power.

Kushina grew bored with this endless and pointless fight.

"Let us end this!" Her sword was now charged with water charka. She charged at Taki.

When both warrior women were in striking range of each other they attacked.

Kushina's water charka sword beat out Taki's weapon. It cut right threw them and broke Taki's shoulder pans armor. Then she did a spin and hit Taki's legs breaking her leg armor. Then did a power swing to break Taki's arm guards. Kushina kicked the back of Taki's knee bring her to her knees. Kicked her back so she fell on the ground. Then planted her sword in her shoulder to discourage any further resistance.

She had won and she knew it.

"You cannot stand against a woman wanting to see her son." Kushina said before leaving the fallen warriors on the ground bleeding but not fatal.

**

* * *

**

Stage 2: A Mother's Sword

Kushina was in a palace like place or something like that. When she saw another 3 people stand in her way. The first guy had some num-chucks. Maxi.

"You're in my way!" He did some flashy things with his weapon.

"Get out of my sight weakling." She drew her sword ready for a fight.

Maxi charged first. Big mistake. When he swung his weapon at Kushina's head she grabbed it pulled him into her blade let go of his weapon and lifted him by the groin area. Slammed him on the ground stepped on his head and put her blade in his gut then stepped on his groin before she walk a bit a ways.

Maxi staggered to his feet. Before he charged again.

Kushina did a powerful swing to knocked him back and out of the fight.

A man with a long staff dropped in.

"I will do what I must."

"Come."

Kilik tried to use his staff to increase his kick range. Kushina grabbed his foot and threw him to a wall.

"Come show your power weakling."

Kilik swung his staff but Kushina blocked with her sword. Grabbed his staff and swung him around. And he landed on a wall. "Hurry up..." Using her sword she threw it and it landed in the chest of Kilik. "... and die!" The sword erupted with energy. "Feel my pain!" The sword came back to her and Kilik staggered up to his feet.

Kushina smiled as Kilik was weakened from her last attack.

Kilik jumped and tried to bring down his staff on the head of the armored woman that has been beating him without an ounce of resistance.

Kushina blocked with her sword and then grabbed it and slammed Kilik one last time on the ground. He was done.

Then the last one came a woman.

"You're going to regret this." She said somewhat playfully.

"Come and make me!" Kushina said evilly.

Xianghua charged her with her sword. Kushina was bored with her already.

They both exchanged a few strikes. Sparks flying when their metal connected.

Xianghua hit Kushina in the leg making her bleed. Kushina angered at this revelation did a powerful and brutal sword swing. Breaking Xianghua body armor.

Xianghua rolled to get her footing back only for Kushina to stay on her. Bring down her katana. Xianghua blocked with all her might.

Kushina punched her in the face with her free hand. She grabbed her wrist with her sword slammed her to the ground and planted her foot in her face. Xianghua was knocked out.

"Never seek me out again. You won't live a second time." She left.

**

* * *

**

Stage 3: A Mother's Hate

Kushina again found someone in her way. A woman with a long metal pole. They were on a rock platform. And in the distance. A tower of the swords she was looking for.

"Prepare yourself." Kamikirimusi stated.

"Get out of my way or die!" Kushina yelled mad at anyone standing in her way.

The woman using the massive amount of power her weapon has swung it at Kushina. Kushina needed to put her strength into blocking it.

She forced it away from her only for the woman to use the momentum to attack her again.

Kushina jumped to dodge and cut the woman across the body. But she dodged and was only a small one.

The fight continued and Kushina was dodging most of the time. Kamikirimusi couldn't hit Kushina.

But Kushina couldn't get a good hit on her.

Kushina was bored of this game of cat and mouse. Using her water charka she launched a water blade at Kamikirimusi.

Kamikirimusi was forced to block. Her long metal pole was now scared by the water blade.

Kushina took this opportunity the close the gap between them.

Getting behind her Kushina sliced at her legs bring her down. Then made a long gash on her back then stabbed her. It was over.

"A mother protecting her child is the strongest being in all worlds. Know that well."

Kushina moved on to the tower.

**

* * *

**

Stage 4: A Mother's Love

So close. And yet 4 people were now in her way. But 2 of them were worthwhile. Nightmare, wielder of Soul Edge was first up.

"Trimble in my darkness!" Nightmare said menacingly.

"Give me your swords or you'll not live pass today." Kushina threatened.

Nightmare tried to do a massive swung to Kushina but she jumped above it. He was most definitely stronger than the girl before, but slower.

She brought down her katana on him but he blocked. The sound they made was loud. But Kushina used her body's flexibility and hooked Nightmare's head with her feet and flipped him over her.

Nightmare landed with a thud. He got up and charged Kushina with a massive swung. Kushina side flipped over it and cut him in this core. Experimenting if it would damage him somehow.

Nightmare hit her with Soul Edge sending her to the other end of the ring. She hoped to her feet and ran at him. Nightmare charged Soul Edge's power preparing to bring it down on her.

When he did she side step out of its way and used her water blade to hit Nightmare. His armor shattered and then she went for the kill. She brought it down on him finishing him off.

The next man that came was like the polar opposite of Nightmare. He had Soul calibur and was in shiny armor.

"You're in my way. Stand aside!" Siegfried asked/ordered.

"You have Soul Caliber. Give it to me!" Kushina ordered.

Siegfried charged and attacked first. Kushina blocked his first attack. And did a light hit to his legs. Then kicked him in the face.

Siegfried stumbled back shaking the cobwebs out of his head. Only to find Kushina's foot planted in his face again.

When his back was turned she stabbed him in it. Kicked him off her blade and then grabbed him from behind and did a devastating stabbed to his back right threw his chest. Then tossed him to the other side of the ring.

Siegfried got up now use to the pain. Timed her approach than hit her with a massive swing of his sword. Kushina blocked but hit a wall because of the force.

Siegfried ran to her in an attempt to finish her off. His sword charged and read to kill. Kushina saw this and ran at him. But when he swung his sword she did a slide and knocked him off his feet.

She got up and did devastating water slash to his back. Ending the fight.

Next up was a man covered in black from head to toe. He looked more like a machine than anything else.

"I sense much hate in you." He said in a raspy like voice. And his blade made a hissing sound.

"Come at me! I'll show you all my hate!"

The man in black. Darth Vader waited for her to come to him. And it didn't take long.

Kushina was as impatient as a hungry lion. She attacked first. He blocked. He was no longer surprised when his light saber didn't cut threw her blade.

But she didn't stop at one attack. She kept on him. Forcing him to speed he never knew he had in order to keep up with her. And with a massive hit she knocked him back a bit.

"I sense much power in you. Use your hatred." Vader told her.

"Hehe... HAHAHAHAHA! I've been using my hatred for a while now. But... I wanna see my son even more than I want to kill the people that took him from me!" She charged him again.

Vader was forced on the defensive. The fight was similar to his fight with his old master.

Vader got in a hit when she slowed down a bit. Hitting her leg. She staggered back because of the pain Vader's weapon caused.

Kushina had a new found respect for the man she was fighting now. Lasted longer than anyone else. And managed to make her feel pain.

She then charged her katana with both of her prime elements. Lighting and water. She then charged him again.

Vader was ready when she came. But Kushina proved too fast for him and hit his left knee first. Then right shoulder, left shoulder, right knee. Doing fast half spin motions.

Vader fell, his legs unable to hold up his body anymore.

"You've lost."

The final one came down to the fight. She looked down on him. No seriously she had to look down. He was a little green man.

"Let go of your hate, you must. Then see your loved one again, you will." Yoda said to the grieving and angry mother.

"Sorry wise one. I'll let go of my hate when my son stands by me again." She got ready for the fight she needed before she can clam Soul Edge and Soul Caliber.

Kushina charged him first knowing that he would never charge her.

Yoda busted Yoda dance moves and as he hoped and jumped all around Kushina. Kushina was forced to defend early on.

Yoda was too small to land a hit and was far to agile to hit. On top of that he was strong for his size.

But both knew that this fight would come down to one hit. If Kushina's overwhelming power hit Yoda it was over. But if Yoda's precision hit Kushina, it was over.

Their dance continued. Kushina couldn't hit the little green man for the life of her. And Yoda couldn't get past Kushina's blade work.

Kushina was tired of the worthy foe in front of her. "Forgive me!" She made 10 copies of herself. All ten charged Yoda. Yoda used the force to stop them. But... Kushina, the real Kushina come from above. And with her massive amount of strength.

She hit Yoda. And when she did the 10 clones got close enough she got out of the line of fire as each one blow up.

It was over.

"Forgive me wise one. I do what I must to be with my son."

She grabbed Soul Edge and Soul Caliber but they were not strong enough for her wish. But... they were the real ones up a head. She took the lesser ones and went upstairs.

**

* * *

**

Stage 5: A Mother's Strength

Kushina walked up to find the man known as the Hero King... Algol. He was setting on his throne.

"That was quiet entertaining." He had watched her journey from his Soul Edge. "You have done well." He glided from his throne and was floating in the air. "This will be my first battle in ages. Strong one... you shall be the power of my resurrection!" He came down.

"I will destroy anyone that stands in my way!" Algol said with authority.

"Give me your power. Or I'll take it from you!" She yelled. The power she needed so close.

She knew that this would be the greatest fight yet. Pure power would not win it. But why mess with a good thing?

She charged at him and hit him low when he blocked high. She maxed out her water and lighting chakra to her sword to make it much more effective. He fall to the ground. Then she stabbed him in the heart.

It would have killed a lesser man but he was not a man. She forced her off him and with Soul Edge gave her a power hit to the head. Knocking her to the other end of the area. She managed to get up from that.

"I have no time for this! I hear my son crying for me and no one will stop me!"

"Your son?" Algol asked with a hint of interest.

"Yes. And you're in my way to go see him!" She launched her water and lighting blade at him.

The blade broke his center piece armor. It came back to her as she charged him relentlessly. Not giving him time to recover. When she attacked he blocked.

But Kushina didn't let up. She continued to attack him and even blocking had its limits when it came to her and the power she was giving off.

"This power..." Algol stated in awe. "...its... magnificent!"

Kushina broke his guard and hit him hard in the legs breaking that armor. Weakened and disoriented Kushina hit his head. Hard. Breaking that armor as well.

Charging up for a finally attack Kushina used her lighting and water chakra. She did numerous cuts to Algol's body. He fell to the ground. But in one last ditch effort to win. He tried to attack her with both blades.

But Kushina was still using full power and Algol was nowhere near it. She did one last massive attack. And Algol was knocked to the ground. Never to rise up against Kushina again.

"At last... I will be with you my son."

**

* * *

**

The Mother's Ending

Kushina walked up to Algol's downed body.

"You're power... is greater than that of my own."

Kushina pointed the blade of her weapon at Algol's neck.

"A mother's love is so powerful... it can move planets... and end worlds." She told him.

She then looked at Soul Caliber and Soul Edge blades in the ground.

"Take my power then... and you'll be far strong than any in all universes." Algol said to her.

"Really now? Well then. I can't past that up." She was about to cut Algol down.

"Get away from my father!"

Kushina looked behind her to see a young man.

"Get lost kid. Unless you want to die." Kushina again was about to cut him down.

"Get away from him and I won't kill you!" He threatened again.

Kushina turned to him. Ready to cut down this up start.

"No!" Algol grabbed her leg. "Warrior. I beg of you. From one parent to another. Spare my son you're wrath." Algol, the Hero King begged. Kushina's ego just grew a bit more.

"Very well. Seeing as I am not heartless and I have all I need. But..." She took most of Algol's power. "There. Now you are mortal again. I have taken your power and added it to my own. Now... Soul Edge and Soul Caliber are mine."

She stabbed her sword in the ground. She walked to Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Then picked them up. Power flowed threw her.

She looked back at Algol and his son. "Spend every waking moment with your son Algol. Cherish them... I have been away from my son for far too long." She told them as Algol's son helped him up.

"I will... warrior." Algol said to her.

"Now... Soul Edge Soul Calibur... take me back to my son!"

Both swords opened a portal to another world. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze The Soul Empress... Algol. Have a long and happy life with your son." She walked into the portal.

**

* * *

****As she walked into a portal to another world her name was spoken in awe and mystery. **

**She took both Soul Edge and Soul Caliber away from this world. Never to see their power again. **

**However...**

**Whether or not she made it back to her world is unknown. **

**But now the evil that she's brings to the world that she is now in... will cry out for mercy.**

**As the Soul Empress Kushina brings down her Justice onto those that wronged her.**

**

* * *

**

**TFK: End.**

**Just a teaser thriller for a new story I'm thinking about.**


End file.
